


How Chris and Zach met Eric - Do what your Doctor says

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Series: Dark Desires - Mirror!Pinto AU [6]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Blood, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mirror Universe, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris needs a doctor, Zach needs <strong>this</strong> doctor. Chris isn't very pleased at first, but soon gets into it. Dr. Eric Bana is <strong>very</strong> into it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Chris and Zach met Eric

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of my Mirror!Pinto Series, which is a WIP.  
> Please heed the series warnings.
> 
> Disclaimer: I neither own nor know Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto, this is purely a work of fiction and is in no way intended to be an insult or an allusion to their private life.
> 
> Betaed by wolfhaton, thanks bb! All remaining mistakes are mine, especially since English is not my native tongue.  
> Crossposted at my own LJ here http://amerasu1013.livejournal.com/

The plastic chair is pressing uncomfortably into Chris’ back, and Zach’s weight on his lap doesn’t help. Chris glares at the happy yellow walls, the colorful paintings and the stuffed toys in the kid’s corner. He really doesn’t want to be here, but even Zach’s and his own considerable first-aid skills are not enough for a bullet wound. Bruce recommended the Doctor, said he was quite the expert and didn’t ask too many questions, so Chris sits in the waiting room and glowers. And of course Zach wanted to come, because who wouldn’t want to see someone pull a bullet out of his lover’s shoulder, right? And, _of course_ , Zach has to sit on his lap because the plastic chairs “make weird sounds against his leather pants”. The things Chris does for this man…

Zach nibbles on Chris’ neck and teases his fingers along the bandage on his shoulder. Jesus, the guy’s insatiable – and when the fuck did he manage to open Chris’ shirt, anyway? He shifts, tries to move Zach into a more comfortable position and is rewarded by Zach shamelessly rubbing his groin against him. He rolls his eyes and sighs. “God, you’re such a slut.”

“Hmm.” Zach murmurs and nips his ear. The elderly woman two chairs over stiffens and looks affronted. Chris smirks and gives her a wink. She looks away quickly and buries her long nose inside a magazine.

“You love it, Pretty Boy. How about we go to the bathroom real quick?”

Chris snorts and wraps his arms around Zach’s waist. “I fucked you like an hour ago. You need it again so bad?” He trails his fingertips over the slip of exposed skin between Zach’s tight pants and his mesh top. Zach sighs, pleased, and rubs against him.

“Can’t get enough of you, lover.” Zach licks the side of his neck and presses nimble fingers against the bandage, right above the wound. Chris twitches and pulls away. The flamingly gay couple in the corner watches them intently; the younger even leans forward and lets his eyes roam over Zach’s body. Chris notices and although he can barely fault them – Zach’s every day clothes are just slightly less indecent than the ones he wears at work – he doesn’t have to like it. He stares at the couple, tightens his arms around Zach and simply stares at them, until the twink is blushing scarlet and hides in his leather daddy’s arms.

“Sorry, sweetheart, but no. We have an appointment. But I’ll fuck you later, after I get this stupid thing out.”

Zach pouts exaggeratedly and bites Chris’ lip, who smirks and swats Zach’s ass, and then the pretty blonde aide calls Chris’ name up. He dumps Zach on his feet and follows her, eyes on her firm little ass while Zach yanks on his hand and glares at her and Chris in turn. She blushes and excuses herself hurriedly after showing them the exam room and announcing the Doctor will be with them shortly.

Chris cradles his wounded arm and looks around. He looks at the joyful pictures and plastic plants, eyes the medical poster of human musculature with interest, catalogues doorways and cupboards, and the tray full of sterilized medical utensils on the sideboard next to the examination table. Zach touches all the kiddie toys, plays a little with a plush spaceship and wanders about the room. Then he finds the stirrups.

He grins in delight and folds them open, up and around until they rest in their intended position at the end of the exam table. Chris rolls his eyes at his antics, but his amusement soon turns into something else as he watches Zach crawl onto the table, lie back and rest his thighs in the stirrups. His legs are spread wide, pants pulled tight against his crotch, drawing his cock into sharp relief. Chris steps between Zach’s legs and runs a hand up his leather-clad thigh. Zach stretches his arms above his head and shifts lazily, smiling at him.

“Damn, Chris, I think I need one of these tables for the club. Would be perfect for my show…”

“Uh-huh?” Chris cups a big hand over Zach’s dick and squeezes, making him shiver and gasp. He scratches his nails over Zach’s balls. Zach wets his lips and his eyes flutter shut.

“And maybe one for our playroom. We could play Doctor, you could give me a private exam, a _deep_ exam...”

Chris grins down at him and squeezes tighter. “Play Doctor, hm? Sounds interesting.” He bends over Zach’s form and bites at his nipple through his tight shirt. His shoulder twinges but he ignores it, mouths at the cloth, tugs at the piercing until the bud is hard and erect. Zach shudders and moans. Chris bites his chin, licks at Zach’s stubble and murmurs thoughtfully: “Well, it _is_ your birthday soon and I still need a present…”

Zach laughs and wraps his arms around him, pulls him close so he can suck on Chris’ tongue. This is how the Doctor finds them, Zach on his back, legs in stirrups, Chris molded over him and plundering his mouth.

“Hello Mr. Pine, my name is Dr. Bana… Oh my God.”

Chris straightens and looks at the man who’s standing near the door, holding a clipboard and staring open-mouthed at them. Zach gives the Doctor a lazy wave and pinches Chris’ nipple. Chris scowls down at him and grips Zach’s wrists, holding them against the table. Chris lifts an eyebrow when the Doctor gasps and clutches his clipboard even tighter, Zach snickers and moves against him. Fucking tease.

The Doctor – Bana? – watches Zach, Zach watches the Doctor and Chris watches them both. Zach licks his lips, the Doctor shivers. Zach flexes his legs, Bana gasps quietly. Zach strains his wrists in Chris’ grip, the Doctor shudders. Okay, that’s enough. Chris gives Zach an “I’ll deal with you later you goddamn slut” glare – he gets a sassy and intrigued eyebrow in return – and moves in front of him, pulling his legs out of the stirrups on the way. He blocks Zach’s body from Bana’s view and glares at the Doctor.

“I’m Pine”, he grunts. He narrows his eyes when the Doctor doesn’t look at him, but tries to catch another glimpse of Zach over Chris’ shoulder. Zach snickers again, and Chris clenches his fists, vowing to shove something down his lover’s throat later to try and shut him up, just once.

“I’m Pine and I’m here for the appointment. Only me. So if you’d be so kind to turn your attention towards me now and away from my lover, that’d be great. I’d really love it if I didn’t have to punch you.”

The Doctor flinches and focuses his eyes on Chris’ face. He clears his throat nervously and licks his lips. “Oh, right, sorry. I just, I… well, I didn’t quite expect a sight like this. Um. Sorry.”

Chris would be far more willing to accepts his apology if the guy’s eyes weren’t still wandering to his lover. His fists are clenched, causing his wounded shoulder to give a painful twinge, but before he can step closer to the Doctor or well, do anything, Zach presses against his back, wraps long arms around his waist and rests his head on Chris’ shoulder.

“Aww, Chris, don’t be so mean. I like him.” Zach nips at Chris’ neck and licks his lips. Chris is not sure whom Zach wants to tease right now, maybe Chris, trying to make him jealous, or maybe the Doctor, get him all hot and bothered. Probably both.

“Don’t you like him? I do… Look at these arms, hmmm, and the chest! All these muscles, he must he so _strong_ … and I bet he hides a tight little ass underneath that nice white lab coat, too, don’t you, Doctor?”

The Doctor groans and moves his clipboard to hold it in front of his crotch. Chris whips around and grabs Zach’s hair. He holds him tightly, ignores the pleased shudder this causes and hisses in his ear. “Fucking hell, Zach, stop it! I’m annoyed enough as it is, you don’t want to make it any worse, okay? For once be a good boy and behave yourself!”

He yanks Zach’s hair once in emphasis and ignores the Doctor’s gasp behind him. He’ll deal with that bastard later. Zach licks his lips slowly, eyes dark and smiles a slow smile. Then he nods, winks at Chris and sits back. He lets his legs dangle from the table’s edge, hands folded neatly in his lap, the picture of innocence. Chris lifts an eyebrow at him and gets a wide-eyed, angelic look back. He snorts and turns back towards the Doctor.

Bana stares at him and wets his lips nervously. Chris glares back and clenches his fists. If this bastard doesn’t start to act professionally right about now, Chris is gonna use his own instruments on him. The Doctor seems to notice his fury and clears his throat. “Right. Um. Bruce said bullet wound?”

“Yeah. Stuck in my shoulder, hurts like a bitch, but I can still move it.”

“Okay, Mr. Pine, why don’t you sit on that chair, under the lamp, and let me get a look at it.”

Thankfully the Doc’s examination goes quickly and professionally. Bana cuts his bandage off, cleans the wound and extracts the bullet. It hurts, it hurts a lot, but Chris declines a sedative. Being on drugs, even for medical attention, is something that brings up unpleasant memories that he’d rather avoid. Plus, he still doesn’t really trust the Doctor. Not with Zach sitting close, watching intently with bright eyes while Bana takes the bullet out.

Bana cleans the wound, puts in stitches and re-bandages it. He hands Chris some pain killers and rattles off a list of things he has to observe, then takes his latex gloves off and sits back. Chris nods in thanks. “How much do I owe you?”

Bana doesn’t answer. His eyes are fixed on Zach, who, God damn him, has snatched the bullet from the bowl and is now sucking on it, rolls his tongue around it and cleans it from Chris’ blood. He cocks his head at them and licks more blood from his fingers. Jesus.

“What? I want to keep it, maybe put it on my necklace. Or melt it into a piercing, I don’t know yet.”

Chris snorts and shakes his head. Filthy little minx. _His_ filthy little minx. He turns back to the Doctor who wears a calculating expression. Chris frowns, Zach eyes them with interest, a pleased smile on his face.

“You know what, Mr. Pine? I think we can work something out. A favor for a favor maybe?”

Oh _hell_ no. He knows exactly where this is going, and he doesn’t like it in the least. “Forget it. His ass belongs to me.”

Bana chuckles. Gone is his professional doctor’s face, replaced by something much darker, fiercer, all confidence and self-assuredness. His accent has gotten stronger, too, and Chris feels a stirring in his groin. The Doc isn’t bad looking, not at all, and Chris looks at his strong chin, muscular arms, the wide chest and the firm legs. A year ago he would’ve been all over that, pushed the guy down and forced him to take his cock, but now he has Zach. Zach who’s inching closer and biting his lips, watches them from under his lashes and plays the Doctor like the artist he is, plays coy and inviting, spreads his legs a little and curls his fingers in his lap. Goddamn tease, Chris will make him pay for that later.

“Oh, I don’t want his ass, no… I just… want to give him an exam, so to speak.”

Zach raises an intrigued eyebrow. Figures, Chris thinks darkly, his lover has a serious kink for being watched by others, for _performing_ in front of others. Chris seldom lets him indulge in that, because Zach is _his_. He may have come to terms with Zach’s job, with his lover taking his clothes off for lusty perverts, shaking his tight ass at them, even if most of the time he’d rather chain Zach to his bed and makes sure no one ever sets their eyes on him. But this? This is something completely different, and no way in hell will he let the Doc do this.

Zach waves him over. Chris goes and looks at him darkly. “You want this, don’t you? You want this ‘exam’.”

“Hell yes,” Zach breathes, “I want it. I’m already leaking just thinking about it.”

“I bet you are. Forget it, I won’t let him touch you.” Chris tries to turn away, but Zach wraps long arms around his neck and murmurs seductively in his ear:

“Please Chris, let me have it. Let him do this. It’ll be so good, he’s a doctor, after all. Think about it, Chris, please? Me on my back, legs spread, his gloved fingers up my ass… It’ll be so good, I promise, so good… Please? Just this once? I’ll even do the thing you asked me about yesterday, later, when we’re at home… please, Chris, please let me have this?”

God, how can Chris say no to this? Zach rarely begs this nicely, not even when Chris has him tied up for hours and sees how many toys he can take before he needs to come. Zach’s tongue traces his ear, tiny little licks, and Chris sighs and rolls his eyes. “Fine. If you want it so bad.”

“Yes,” breathes Zach and kisses him deeply, “thank you. I want it, so much…”

Chris pulls back and glares at him. “But no fucking.” He turns towards the Doctor, who’s leaning against the cupboard, not even trying to hide his hard-on or the fact that he’s been eaves-dropping. “No fucking, you hear me? His ass is mine, and mine only.”

Bana smirks. “No problem, no problem at all.” He turns towards a cabinet and removes a couple of utensils before he goes to put new gloves on. There’s no hint left of the nervous man who stuttered and twitched when he found him, and Chris starts to believe that this was just an act.

Chris looks at Zach who shivers at the slapping sounds the latex makes against the Doc’s wrists. Zach reaches for his hands and nips at Chris’ fingers. “Thank you, lover. It’ll be so good, you’ll see. And who knows, maybe you’ll learn something for when we have our own table…”

Chris snorts a laugh at that and plunges his tongue into Zach’s mouth. God, the things he’s doing for this man. It’s a wild ride, dark and dangerous, that’s for sure, but so good and Chris wouldn’t miss it for the world. He steps back and looks at the Doctor, whose eyes roam Zach’s form hungrily.

“Okay, Doc, how do you want him?”

 

 _Continued in Chapter 2_


	2. Do what your Doctor says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn't know very much about prostate exams before I wrote this. Most of the info I had actually came from reading med kink fics! And while I like to believe that the various authors of said fics knew what they were writing about, I researched a little. I used my medical dictionary (and learned quite a lot of interesting facts, but boy – I did not want to see all the pictures of prostate cancer, let me tell you!), Wikipedia and various other sites. And I still don't know very much about prostate exams… Plus, I'm female, so I never had one! ;-)
> 
> So, if some of you, dear readers, come across something where I'm just wrong or go "Hey! It doesn't work that way!", feel free to send me a PM or complain in the comments! I figure this fic is more about the pron and the med kink itself is rather short, but I'd like to not make a complete moron out of myself by getting something completely wrong. Thank you!

The Doc wants him naked, and Zach wriggles out of his tight clothes when Chris nods in approval. The Doc wants him on his back, Zach is happy to oblige. The Doc wants Zach’s legs in the stirrups, held there by thick leather straps – Chris fastens them himself and buries his fingernails briefly in Zach’s thighs. Zach shudders and moans, already leaking, cock hard and swollen against his stomach. The Doc doesn’t care about Zach’s arms, is only interested in his tight little hole, but Chris uses padded cuffs to strap them to the table over Zach’s head. Zach looks at him, pupil dilated so far his eyes seem almost completely black. Chris smiles down at him and twists one nipple piercing briefly. Zach’s head falls back, he bares his throat and Chris can’t resist biting at his Adam’s apple. Yeah, he’s starting to get into this whole thing. His dick agrees, straining against his jeans. Chris can’t wait for the show to start.

He stands back and surveys his lover’s form, bound tightly to the table, legs spread wide, cock twitching against his stomach. Zach smiles at him and licks his lips, shivering in anticipation. Bana is humming softly and sorts through his instruments with a thoughtful expression on his face. Chris wanders over to him and watches. The Doc gives him a toothy smile and turns back to pick up a container of lube. Chris raises an eyebrow at him.

“Doc, Doc… you hide a wicked mind behind that white coat of yours. How often do you do this, anyway?”

Bana smirks. “Doctor-patient confidentiality, I’m afraid. I’ll put it this way… I get a lot of patients from the nearby army base. And let me tell you – these brave little soldiers might be as straight as they come, but they just _love_ my prostate exams… They might be confused by their bodies’ reactions, but I simply tell them it’s all _normal_ and they keep crawling back for more.”

Chris throws his head back and laughs. The Doc is a man after his own taste. “I can imagine! And, of course, you should always do what your doctor tells you, shouldn’t you?”

Bana’s grin widens. “Yes, you should – it’s a guarantee for a long and healthy life. And what you should do now, Mr. Pine, is take this plug out of that sweet hole so I can start my exam on your boy here.”

Ahh, yes, the plug. Chris likes to plug his lover’s tight little ass, likes to make him wear one all day, knowing it’ll hold his come inside. Likes to keep him stretched and open, ready for him whenever Chris wants him. Plus Zach gets horny in the strangest places, filthy little slut that he is, on the subway, while waiting for their coffee, at the museum… and when he does, Chris can just rip the plug out and bury himself inside his lover’s ready hole, take him right there without having to search for lube first. Chris smiles at Zach and touches the plug’s handle. His lover smiles back and flexes his legs.

“Come on Pretty Boy, Doctor’s orders…”

Zach wants to say more but Chris twists the plug and Zach’s words drown in a breathy moan. Gorgeous. He watches the silver plug stretch Zach’s hole wide, rubs his nails over the crinkly skin, shifts and twists and moves the toy, presses the curved end against Zach’s prostate. Pulls it out, shoves it back it, teases his lover until Zach is gasping and moaning and twitching. This one is Zach’s favorite out of their extensive collection of toys. They are all modeled after Chris’, uh, appearance, because only _his_ dick will ever fuck Zach’s ass. But this one has several added functions like the curved end and, of course, the remote controlled vibrate function. Chris is itching to turn it on, reduce his lover to a twisting, incoherent mess, but Dr. Bana clears his throat. Oh, right, the _exam_.

He pulls the plug out quickly, ignoring his lover’s disappointed groan, and throws it onto the nearest table. The Doc is staring at Zach’s pink, swollen hole, eyes following the thin trail of come leaking out. Chris smirks. His come. His hole. His Zach. His dick surges and Chris grabs himself. He likes the view.

The Doc apparently doesn’t. “My, my, what a dirty little hole. I can’t perform my exam like this! I’m sorry, but I’m gonna have to clean him first.”

Bana opens a cupboard and takes something out. When he turns around he holds it high enough that Chris and Zach, where he’s lying stretched over the table, can see it. An enema kit. Zach groans loudly and his cock jerks and leaks. Apparently he likes the idea. Chris agrees – this just got a lot more interesting. Bana’s definitely a man after his own taste.

 

Zach shudders and gasps when the enema’s fluid fills him, clenches his hands around his restraints and throws his head back. The Doc watches him calmly, clinically and almost detached, but the bulge half-hidden by his lab coat and the wet stain on his pants prove how much he’s into it. And Chris? Chris has opened his zipper and strokes himself firmly, eyes glued to Zach’s wet mouth, his flushed skin, the way his stomach quivers and his cock leaks.

Bana takes the tube out and puts the enema away, ordering Zach to hold the contents in for two minutes. Zach moans brokenly, his mouth moves, his body jerks and Chris grabs his own balls to stop himself from coming. Bana watches them with a pleased little smile and adjusts his pants. He starts counting down from 120.

At 107, Zach gasps and screws his eyes shut. At 94, he starts moving, clenches his hole tighter until it’s pink from the pressure. At 73, he shudders and a bit of fluid leaks out before he gets a hold of himself. At 60, the Doc asks him how he’s feeling, and Chris groans at Zach’s stuttered “Full, so full…” At 42, he starts moaning continuously, mouth open wide, gasping for breath, he moves in his restraints and his legs jerk with tension.

At 31 Chris can’t take it anymore, he leaps over to the table, grabs Zach’s chin in one hand, puts the other onto that swollen stomach and shoves his tongue into his lover’s mouth. He rubs and squeezes the skin, Zach twists and screams into Chris’ mouth, he bites at his lover’s lips, plunders his mouth relentlessly. At 7 Zach is shivering, Chris closes his mouth over the soft skin on Zach’s shoulder, his lover twitches and moves, gasps desperately for breath. Chris presses down hard with his hand and his lips, sucks and licks at the mark he’s creating, Zach yells, back arching as far as the restraints will allow.

At zero, Zach comes, comes at the same time the fluid leaks out of him, explodes in white stripes over his stomach, fills the bowl the Doctor is quick to provide and coats Chris’ hand with his release. Chris pulls pack and watches him pant and quiver with the aftershocks. He smiles and licks at Zach’s stubble covering his chin.

“There, that’s better, nice and clean like a rosebud.” Bana sounds pleased as he puts the bowl away. “Now we can get on with the exam. I do hope he’ll get hard again, though?”

“Oh, don’t worry…” Chris runs a hand through his lover’s sweaty hair and uses the other to spread Zach’s come across his stomach, smear it into his skin. Zach blinks up at him, dazed, mouth moving slowly. Chris nips at the inviting lips, bruised and swollen, and Zach shudders.

“He’ll get hard real soon, won’t you, Zach? Dirty little whore that you are, you’ll get hard as soon as he puts his finger in there, won’t you? ‘cause you’re a slut, your ass is made for this, made for fingers and cock, made for touching and fucking, and you love it, love spreading your legs, love having something up there, don’t you?”

Zach nods, smiling slightly. “I love it, I love it and I want it, Chris. I want it, I need it, please…”

Chris smirks and brings his hand up to Zach’s lips, slides his fingers in and lets Zach clean them, lets him suck of his own come. His lover groans and twirls his tongue around the fingers, opens his lips willingly when he feeds him more, smiles at him around Chris’ digits and bites playfully at his fingertips. Chris shudders and withdraws them, steps back and down to where the Doc is sitting between Zach’s legs, coating his gloved fingers with lube. He’s gotta watch closely, after all, watch and learn for later.

Bana is in full doctor mode now, calm and collected. Well, that and the obvious bulge in his pants, and the pleased little smile, the anticipatory expression. Maybe not _full_ doctor mode.

“Okay, I’m going to insert the first finger now. It may feel weird at first, but try to relax, then this will be over quickly, okay?”

Zach smiles at the Doctor’s words and flutters his eyelashes at him. “Okay Doc, but please be gentle…” Chris snorts at his faked innocence and Zach gives him a wink.

“I will, don’t worry, m’boy.

Chris was right – as soon as Bana puts one finger up Zach’s ass, his lover gasps and moans loudly, cock filling rapidly. He knew it, the little slut just loves it when someone’s playing with his hole. Chris would be jealous, but the Doc stays true to his word, doesn’t touch Zach anywhere else. Just moves his finger in and out Zach’s hole, wriggles it around, adds some more lube and massages the wrinkled skin. Chris licks his lips and watches, watches the Doc’s finger disappear into Zach’s channel, listens to the soft wet sounds and his lover’s heavy breathing. His eyes roam Zach’s body, stretched wide across the table, tied and secured, legs spread wide and hole clenching around the Doc’s expert fingers. A sight for the Gods.

Bana’s gaze is focused on Zach’s entrance, mesmerized how he’s taking two fingers now, licking his lips and pressing his free hands against his crotch. Chris starts touching himself again, spurred on by Zach’s moans, by the squelching sounds made by the gloved fingers, rubs his dick furiously when Bana inserts a third finger. Zach twitches and tries to move back down against the Doc’s hands, tries to press back, but he’s tied to securely, and groans in frustration when Bana pulls out again. The Doc smirks at him, gives Chris a wink and picks up a speculum. Zach has his eyes closed, can’t see what awaits him, but Chris can; and watched entranced as the Doc puts it in. Bana isn’t gentle, Zach’s wet and loose already, he shoves it in and Zach jerks and wails, tenses up against the cold metal pressing inside him before he tries to shove down on it. The Doc jams it in all the way, holds it there firmly, Zach starts thrashing his head, mouth a silent ‘O’ as he gasps for breath, and Chris groans, precome leaking from his cock.

The Doc squeezes the handle, causing the blades to spread, Zach moans and twists, dick leaking heavily again, mouth open wide and sweat running down his chest. It’s gorgeous, it’s intense, it’s perfect, Chris watches and rubs himself faster. The Doc touches the handle again, does… something, Chris doesn’t know what, Zach cries out and Chris can’t take it anymore.

He shoves the Doc out of the way, rips the speculum out and rams his dick into his lover’s pliant hole with a single hard thrust. Zach throws his head back and screams, tendons in his neck straining, Chris pauses and watches him, clamps a hand around Zach’s dick and groans, long and deep. His lover’s channel grips him tight, still cold from the metal, his walls seem to flutter around Chris’ shaft, and he starts to move.

He pounds into his lover, shoves in as deep as he can get, pulls out almost the way and rams back in. The Doc doesn’t seem to mind that Chris cut his “exam” short, he watches them and jerks himself off, licks his lips when Zach moans, shudders when Chris bites at his lover’s thigh. Chris tears his eyes away from his lover’s thrashing form, watches Bana’s hand fly over his shaft, feels his own jerk and fucks his lover hard and deep. His shoulder hurts, but Chris doesn’t care.

“Hey Doc…” he pants, nailing Zach’s prostrate with every powerful thrust, “go ahead, use his mouth, make him suck you off, shove your dick down his throat, he wants it.”

And Zach does, he shivers at the suggestion, mouth already opening, soft and wet, and Bana moans loudly and complies. He fumbles out of his pants, cock standing proud and leaking, straddles Zach’s heaving chest and feeds him his dick. Chris can’t see it, the Doc’s broad back blocks his view, but he can hear Zach’s moans, the wet slurping sounds, he feels the way Zach twitches and jerks. Bana’s back arches as he groans, muscles under the lab coat pulled taut. Chris grins and fucks into Zach, moves faster and harder, he knows his lover’s mouth, knows the warmth and suction, the way Zach’s throat flutters around him when he shoves his dick in deep, knows how he looks with red lips stretched wide and swollen, remembers his closed eyes and blissful expression when Chris uses his mouth.

His and the Doc’s hips move in tandem now, filling Zach on both ends. Chris bares his teeth at Zach’s kitten mewls, squeezes his lover’s cock, nails digging into sensitive skin. He uses his other hand to collect Zach’s come from his stomach, coats his fingers and trails them down Bana’s crack down to the Doc’s inviting hole. Bana jerks, his hips still briefly as Chris shoves to fingers in, then he thrusts forward again when Chris stabs his prostrate. Chris smirks and bends closer to the Doc, bites his shoulder, rams into Zach over and over again, jerks the Doc between his fingers and Zach’s mouth, listens to Bana’s breathy moans, to Zach’s mewls and gasps. He rubs his fingers against over Doc’s sweet spot, shoves his dick against Zach’s, and comes. He floods his lover with his release, bites down hard onto Bana’s shoulder, listens to Zach’s choking and knows the Doc came, too.

Chris pulls his cock and his fingers out and waits, unmoving, until Bana has staggered from Zach’s chest and is slumped against the wall. Zach is twisting and moaning, begging Chris to let him come, but Chris ignores it until the Doc is gone and he has Zach’s full attention. His lover will not come by another man’s hand – or dick – only by Chris’. Zach is straining towards him, come dribbling down his chin, cock purple and painfully hard. Chris shows mercy, bends over Zach, shoves three fingers into his swollen, abused hole and swallows him whole, not bothering much to cover his teeth. Zach screams, arches his back; and comes down his throat the moment Chris touches his prostate.

 

After they have cleaned up, after the Doc has put his utensils away, after Zach snuck a kiss from the Doc while he gave him cream for his bruises and Chris jerked his hair and promised punishment (to which Zach agreed with a anticipatory gleam in his eyes, the cheeky little bitch), after the Doc thanked them and blushed a bit; after all this Chris puts a hand around Zach’s waist and his lover settles against him with a pleased sigh. Bana watches them, something like envy in his eyes and Zach hands him a business card from his club.

“When you’re lonely,” he says with a wink, “we have lots of pretty young things there who’d _love_ an ‘exam’ by a big strong guy like you.” The Doc flushes harder and pockets the card. Chris smirks at him and pulls Zach closer. Not this one, he thinks, and the Doc seems to understand his possessive glare and nods at him briefly.

Zach yawns, tired and content. Chris noses his hair and presses a kiss to his forehead, Zach cuddles close. Time to tuck his lover in, the punishment can wait until Zach’s more awake and can enjoy it.

“So tell me, Doc… where can I get a table like this?”

“I’ll get you one, Mr. Pine, if you and your boy here promise to get their next prostrate exams here at my practice. What d’you say?”

Chris looks at the Doc, watches his lover perk up – of course – and thinks about Bana’s wide shoulders, his strong hands and tight little ass that felt so good around his fingers. Hmm.

“You know what, Doc? I think we have a deal.”

 

 _Series continued in part 7_


End file.
